When a user attempts to log into a service provider, the user may log into the service provider using an existing as his/her user name at a user account (and additionally as his/her password). The user account may be linked with the user's account at the service provider, such that the user account is used to confirm the user's identity. When the user accesses the login page of the service provider, the user may be provided with a listing of user account providers that the user can choose to log into the service provider.